


Alternate Universes

by JustSomeGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, F/M, I love her, M/M, Mrs. Hudson is a sweetheart, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is an ass, john is a sweetheart, meeting Sherlock and John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl/pseuds/JustSomeGirl
Summary: One-shots about meeting Sherlock and John





	Alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = your name  
> [Y/F/N] = your full name  
> [Y/L/N] = your last name  
> italics = your thoughts

It was Friday and you were driving towards your new apartment in a cab. Most of your things had already been shipped to the apartment, and you were looking forward to decorating it. The cab stopped, you got out and walked towards the door. You took a deep breath and knocked. You heard someone walking down the stairs and you waited patiently. A tall man opened the door. He had chocolate brown curls and very high cheekbones. His eyes had the colour of an ocean and he was wearing pyjamas and a blue rope. As soon as he saw you he slammed the door in your face. _What the hell?_ You moved your hand to the door to knock again, but you didn't when you heard another male.

"Sherlock, who was at the door?" the man said.

"Some girl." answered Mr. Cheekbones

"What was she here for?" the man asked, curious.

"Don't know."

"Didn't you speak to her?"

"No."

"But-" the man started. You cut him off by knocking on the door. Silence. You heard that one of them was walking towards the door, and opened it. He had short, blonde hair and was wearing a cozy sweater. He looked a lot nicer and sweeter than Mr. Cheekbones.

"I'm so sorry for my friend, may I ask what happened?" he said, politely. 

"He opened the door and then slammed it in my face without saying a word, but the apology is accepted." You answered to stop him from feeling guilty. He smiled at the rudeness of his friend. 

"He's always like that, don't take it personally. Why did you come here?" He asked, you noticed that he was a curious person.

"I'm your new neighbour, I'm moving into 221C!" You answered happily, because you were very exited to life in 221C.

"Oh, that explains the boxes" He said, smiling. "I was hoping someone would finally move in there. Nice to meet you, I'm John Watson." he held out his and and you shook it.

"[Y/F/N], nice to meet you indeed. I should go and unpack everything, I'll see you around!"

"Bye, good luck!" John said, and you went to your new apartment. _He's nice, his roommate, not really._ You laughed and started unpacking.

Through the walls you heard John say: "Sherlock! You can't just do that!" and you smiled. _I like Mr. Cheekbone way better than Sherlock,_ you though and grinned _._ You were going to have a great time here...

 

/////I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you have an idea of how you could meet Sherlock and John, I'll probably write it!!////


End file.
